


无信仰者

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 现实也不过是场梦境，但他们可以选择就此沉溺。





	1. *梦境

奥默里克在祈祷的时候第一次遇到那个有些奇怪的年轻人。  
彼时他已是圣教的一名神父，带着教众做完晨祷和讲经后，奥默里克将教堂内打扫完毕，又孤身一人跪在神像前。在哈罗妮脚下坦诚自己对他来说是一种放松的途径，当他沉默着在内心倾诉时，本应寂静无声的教堂里却响起什么东西掉落在地上的声响。  
他警惕地抬头起身，可没等他出声，这声音的源头就主动走了出来：那是个穿着皱边衬衫和马甲的男性，有着亚麻色的浅发，瞳色乍看过去和他的蓝眸五分相似，仔细打量却泛出一股翠绿。比起他的眼睛，那上面横亘着的伤疤更让奥默里克瞩目，它们几乎割裂了那张本应十分清秀的脸，使他看上去无端得有些阴沉。  
“抱歉，我不是故意藏在这里的。我实在是太过好奇这座历史悠久的神像背后的结构，不知不觉间就在这里站了太久。”  
男人脸上没什么表情，只是颇为真挚地对着他行了个礼。奥默里克礼貌地欠身，正准备将他请出去，对方却动作流畅自然地跪在了他身边。  
他没有理由阻止一个想要向神明倾诉的人。神父放弃了动作，也跪下去继续自己未完的剖白。等到他起身的时候，陌生的年轻人也跟着站起身，偏过头来看着他，又伸出一只手。  
“努德内。”  
“奥默里克。”  
奥默里克愣了一下，才反应过来对方这是在自我介绍。他也报上名字，伸出手去和对方交握，努德内看上去十分高兴——尽管那张脸上依旧没什么表情，奥默里克却惊异于自己能如此自然地感受到对方的情绪。  
“您想要出去散步吗？”  
努德内将手从口袋里抽了出来，指尖挂着的车钥匙晃出一个小小的圆圈。  
在他的大脑回顾完今天的工作安排之前，奥默里克的身体已经替他点了点头，跟在努德内后面向外走了。扣上副驾驶座的安全带时，他无奈地叹了口气，决定姑且给自己完美的生活放上一小段假期。努德内燃着了车，同时打开了音响：那是一首奥默里克从来没听过的钢琴曲，毫无规律地排布着，却意外地呈现出和谐的旋律。  
“您为什么会决定成为一名神父呢？”  
奥默里克没想到对方会问这个问题，神父的工作是聆听，却很少有人想要听他的故事。那些太久没被提起的东西在他的脑海里作为背景模糊了起来，直到被询问才浮现。努德内把他的沉默意会为不情愿，温和地表示他不想说自己也可以理解，奥默里克连忙摆了摆手解释自己只是在回忆。  
“我不太擅长讲故事，可能会很无趣。”  
这是句无关紧要的话，可努德内认真地回应了。  
“我喜欢听您说话。”  
这是一个在信仰神的家庭中再正常不过的故事。家庭里的小儿子出了车祸，在医院的重症病房里生命垂危。虔诚的信徒父母在医生抢救的时候跪下来流着泪向哈罗妮祈祷，而本已停止了心跳的孩子竟奇迹般地睁开了眼睛，在被下了病危通知书的情况下一次次挺了过来，最终恢复得和正常人别无二致。父母向医生千恩万谢，更是把战争女神的慈悲深深种在了年幼孩子的心里。孩子长大后为了回应这份恩惠，决定将己身投入传播她福音的事业中去。  
熟悉的景色从车窗外掠过，或许是讲话太多，奥默里克突然觉得有些疲乏。努德内的车开得很稳，攀谈的声线也很稳，作为回应他向神父介绍了自己是个生物学家，大学毕业后留在研究室里，闲下来的时候会用画画打发时间。他大概还提到了最近的项目，但奥默里克实在是太困了，努德内的声音在他的思绪外打转，花上好久才能理解一星半点，于是他大部分时候只好用几个简单的音节糊弄过去。  
“如果哈罗妮只是一个谎言，您会怎么办？”  
纵使即将陷入睡梦，奥默里克也明白身为一个神职人员，这个问题是多么的冒犯。可也许是困意占据了上风，也许是努德内的神情太过无辜，自己的感情系统竟迟迟调动不起来：这实在太奇怪了，似乎一看到努德内，他的步调就被全盘打乱。  
“只要我仍然相信，哈罗妮就是真实的。”  
他最终如此回答，然后撑不住困意的侵扰合上了眼睛。在黑暗中他隐约听到什么人悲伤的笑声，还有一句回应。  
“您一定会幸福的。”

 

还未等他意识到，努德内就已经成为了他生活的一部分。每当轮到奥默里克当值主持晨祷的时候，努德内一定会准时出现在第一排的座位上。他看上去和每个虔诚的信徒别无二致，一手搭在胸口，另一手垂在自己的膝盖上，闭着眼睛聆听他的讲经。可奥默里克直觉每当他转过身去祈祷的时候，努德内的视线就会落在自己身上——他无法为此求证，只好因自己的分心向哈罗妮请求原谅。  
“他是来看我的吗？”  
奥默里克清楚对方绝不是什么虔诚的信徒。不要说哈罗妮的信物，他甚至连一本经书都未曾带在身边，也明确坦陈过自己是个无神论者。一切事务结束后努德内总是会约他出去散步，有的时候他们步行去新落成的公园，有的时候努德内会驱车带他去更远的地方：在认识他之前，奥默里克从不知道这座自己生长的城市竟然有这么多自己完全不了解的地方。  
生物学家的车里永远响着那首钢琴曲，总有几次奥默里克会情不自禁地睡去，努德内也从未因此对他发表过什么意见，只是安静地把车停下等待人醒来。他风雨无阻，次次必到，准时准点得如同商场里贩卖的闹钟。奥默里克把这个比喻讲给他听，努德内面无表情地回复。  
“那像我这种没法叫醒你的，一定是个不合格的闹钟。”  
然后他们对视着大笑起来。努德内脸上的伤痕在他露出笑容的时候显得平和了许多，让他看上去更像一个年轻的学生。奥默里克在喘息的间隙想，又为自己没头没尾的思绪感到无可奈何。他开始习惯努德内亚麻色的头发，习惯对方车里奇异的音乐，习惯他们并肩行走时他的侧脸和他的伤疤，习惯努德内的猫舌和咖啡依赖症。  
这种心照不宣的散步持续了将近一年，他们在新落成的水族馆里隔着厚重的玻璃和白鲨对视的时候，努德内忽然想起什么似的发问。  
“你的生日是什么时候？”  
“下周六。”奥默里克虽有些惊讶于这个时机的巧妙，但努德内的思路一向跳跃，只回答不思考是最轻松的相处方式。站在他身旁的人拍了一下手：那条鲨鱼似乎被这个动作惊吓到，它往后挪了点距离，又向着他的方向龇牙，被努德内用同样的表情咧嘴瞪了回去。  
奥默里克忍不住轻笑出声。  
“这真是太巧了，我一定会精心准备礼物的。”  
发现自己被当作小孩子笑话了的努德内也不生气，他和那条鱼暂时休战，转过身来看向奥默里克。神父连忙摆手表示自己没什么需要的，可努德内只是看着他笑又不回应，奥默里克便知道他内心肯定有了自己的打算。  
在某些方面，努德内倔得十头驴都拽不回来。奥默里克从他们过去的聊天中深刻意识到眼前这人纵使表面上没有反驳，一转身还是会我行我素——料想一份生日礼物也没有什么发挥的空间，他最终决定搁置这个话题，向努德内询问了另一侧的一种水母，对方立刻跟上他的脚步，详细地为他讲解起来。  
次周努德内依旧开着他那辆轿车出现在教堂门口，奥默里克熟练地系上安全带，却总觉得哪里少了些什么。直到商业街的表演声传来，他才意识到那些钢琴曲不见了——他随口问了努德内一句，得到了车载音响损坏的答案。他们在城郊的山顶上停下，这里空无一人，只有夕阳斜斜地打在草地上。努德内熄了火绕到副驾驶一侧，他们便靠在车上并肩注视着正在下落的太阳。  
“今天会有流星雨。”  
奥默里克有些意外地扭过头去：他并未从任何地方听到今天有流星雨的消息，这片山顶如果是观星的好地点，也不应该如此空旷。可努德内看上去胸有成竹，他也只好把疑问暂且搁置：就算对方的预测是错误的，站在这里观看落日也足够令他感到放松了。  
天色逐渐暗了下去，脚下的城市逐渐亮起稀疏的灯火。奥默里克还是第一次从这个视角俯瞰这样的场面，他情不自禁有些出神，而努德内在这个时候拽了拽他的袖子，抬手指向天空。  
他顺着对方的手臂抬起头来，正好看到第一颗星子划破漆黑的夜。然后是第二颗，第三颗……难以计数的流星前赴后继地从天边扑下来，远超书中所介绍过的流星雨应有的规模，美得超出了人类想象的范畴。它们燃着了天空，让苍穹和地面一同亮起，天上的星星坠落，化为炼狱般的火焰——于是楼房倾倒，河水蒸干，人们在废墟间哭喊祈祷。  
奥默里克震惊得几乎忘记了呼吸。他下意识地扭头去看努德内，却发现对方正对着他微笑。  
天堂向人世降下死亡之雨，而努德内在这盛大的疯狂中温柔地看着他的背影。  
“生日快乐，奥默里克。”他说，“约定好去看的流星雨，我终于能把它实现了。”

 

奥默里克的直觉告诉他努德内并没有在开玩笑，可是他的理智却拒绝接受这个推论。他只能束手无策地看着熟悉的城市化作火海，紧攥在手里的三尖枪刺破了手心却没有传来任何痛觉——思绪混乱的神父艰难地挪动着腿，跌跌撞撞地拽住了努德内的衣领。  
“回去……我得回去……”  
努德内平静地看着他。失去了笑容的脸在火光的映照下更显得那些疤痕狰狞可怖，但奥默里克却没有心思去恐惧，他下意识地重复着这个句子，却连自己的脑子都不愿意多想些许：他回去又能做什么？除了看到更多令人绝望的画面意外，他个人的渺小力量又有什么用？  
这场无形的撕扯最终以努德内的叹息作为结束。他帮奥默里克扣上安全带，在火海中沉默穿行的轿车拥有不属于这幅画面一样的宁静。他们在废墟前停下的时候，奥默里克甚至都没有回头看上努德内一眼，就猛地推开车门奔进那片残垣断壁之中。他不知道自己究竟希望看到什么，但当昔日待他如父亲一般的老神父闭着眼睛毫无生气地躺在断裂地廊柱下时，奥默里克还是眼前一黑跪倒在了地上。  
这场大雨似乎已近尾声，哀嚎和爆炸声渐渐散去，只剩火焰燃烧的噼啪声响。哈罗妮的神像依旧伫立在原处，她手上的盾四分五裂，没有表情的面容俯视着炼狱般的人间。  
“神啊，如果这一切皆是噩梦的话，请让我醒来吧。”  
神的信徒用最虔诚的姿势伏在地上，入目所见皆是碎裂的纹路。然后他感受到背后传来的温度：努德内从背后抱住了他，温和却不容抗拒地用手扶住他的脸颊，迫使他抬起头去直视神像的脸。  
“如果哈罗妮只是一个谎言，你会怎么办？”  
奥默里克忘却了恐惧。他试图思考，但脑海中传来的只有空白和过去的人生都被否定抹去了一般茫然。神像的脸再不是他熟悉的女性，那面容扭曲着，时而像是老神父，时而又像是身后的人，他甚至看到了自己的脸与他隔空相望，写着一样的痛苦和彷徨。  
“让我醒来吧……”  
他喃喃重复着同样的话，努德内于他发顶落下个吻，伸出手遮住那双深蓝的眼眸。


	2. *灵魂

奥默里克感觉自己向下无穷地坠落，直至掉进某个冰凉的深渊。失重感和迟迟未到的撞击让他猛地睁开眼，映入眼帘的便是苍白的天花板和努德内的眼睛。  
“欢迎醒来，学长。”  
他梦境中的罪魁祸首站在他的床前，身上是他全然陌生的服饰。那些不带暧昧的赤色画面仍然血淋淋地印在他的视网膜，沉重的感情晚了片刻砸在他的心上——奥默里克下意识坐了起来，然后又被自己坐起来的动作再次吓了一跳。  
神经递质的传导是如此违和，仿佛这具身体本不应该是他的。  
努德内在他惊魂未定的时候转身为他倒了杯温水，熟练地爬上床，侧卧着趴在他的膝头。带着伤痕的侧脸被室内的光线柔和了些许，空气里弥散着一种浅淡的药味，在鼻腔后部萦绕出令人安心的苦涩。奥默里克感受了许久掌心的温度，在舌尖能被灵活掌控的时候开口：“……解释一下？”  
努德内乖巧地嗯了一声，像个犯了错的孩子在家长面前陈述自己的罪状。

 

他们是同一所学校的师兄弟，毕业后又在同一家机构推进脑链接设备的开发。这种技术旨在将人类大脑的生物电直接转化为信号，以此在肉体无法接续但大脑未收到致命创伤的情况下保留患者的“灵魂”。  
“可如果没有生物实验体，这项技术就永远是不成熟的，”站在那些精密又繁复的实验仪器前，努德内笑着说，“如果我是这一切的一部分该多好。”  
“胡说什么，不许咒自己。”  
奥默里克不轻不重地敲了他脑袋一下，青年装作委屈地撇着嘴角，看到学长无动于衷，也只好叹口气表示自己绝不再提这个话题。可谁也没想到妮美雅的纺锤竟如此锋利，命运的丝线永远无法为凡人所追寻。当努德内跪在车辆的碎片和血泊中握住那只冰凉的手时，他只感觉全身的血液都停滞在血管里凝冻住，化为彻骨的冷。  
血将他的裤子和膝盖打湿，可他只是用左手测试颈动脉的搏动，另一手拨通电话夹在肩和脸侧。努德内的手很稳，可奥默里克的身体却越来越凉——心肺复苏保证大脑供血同时加快了大出血的速度，在救护车抬着担架赶到的时候，满身殷红的学者冷漠地抬起头，任由手机狠狠摔在地面上，屏幕碎开的花如同蛛网。  
“转接手术室，我要他的大脑。”  
滥用职权，在没有先行协议的情况下擅动遗体……旁人无法理解的举动使他背负了巨大的社会压力，甚至连实验室的维系都举步维艰。人们认为他冷血，疯狂，连曾经的恋人都只视作研究的工具，批判他研究和个人的信件雪花一样塞满实验室的邮箱，而努德内连其中的一封都没有开启过：无外乎是那些文邹邹或直白的骂人词汇，他下楼买咖啡的时候已经听了个够，索性在实验室里置办了咖啡机。  
尽管他已经尽可能地保留了大脑的活性，努德内仍旧未能第一时间寻找到他熟悉的人。奥默里克的脑电波就像是融入了他们之前构筑的庞大网络，甚至无法定义这样的实验是否能算是成功。他的助手无数次欲言又止地提醒他也许脑死亡早已提前来临，但努德内用安静的凝视打断了她的劝阻——不听话就滚蛋——她从中读出了这样的信息，最终选择不再开口。  
努德内把自己的大脑也接入了试验器械，在失去了肉体的世界里寻找爱人的灵魂。然而当他终于在某处看到熟悉的身影时，他留意到奥默里克的意识为了保护濒死的自己，已经形成了一个完整的世界。  
一个他从未出现过的的世界。  
为了让奥默里克醒来，努德内决定毁掉它。

 

“你会原谅我吗？”努德内趴在他的身边，像是他梦中虔诚的信徒一样将脸贴在他的膝盖上，仿佛他才是他的神，“您会原谅我吗，我的学长，我的爱人，我的奥默里克？”  
记忆随着对方的声音拼凑起来，奥默里克意识到自己内心中名为爱情的冲动本就无从抑制。他拥抱了努德内，在泪水滑落之前接吻，直到缺氧的黑幕爬上眼帘。  
“我会留在你身边。”  
他这样允诺，而他的誓言向来重逾千斤。努德内看起来很开心，他说他们的试验可以继续，他会向外界宣布这个好消息，而奥默里克只要专心待在这里继续他们的研究。亚麻色头发的年轻人跳下去给学长捧来一沓又一沓的数据和文件，在听到胃壁摩擦空气的声音时，才想起来要双方都需要吃点简餐。他有些愧疚地用手指刮了刮鼻尖——这和奥默里克记忆中那个人影重合了起来，让他终于显出一点后辈的活泼来。  
奥默里克是如此庆幸他尚未丢失有关努德内的记忆。  
他被努德内以身体不好作为理由退掉了所有的采访，那些被塞进来的信封上写着和之前的批判截然相反的溢美之词，假意到奥默里克看了也只想冷笑。过去的记忆和经验在实验进度的推进中被逐步寻回，努德内为他写了详尽的实验报告，就连完全的业外人也能看懂一二。他渐渐不再需要努德内的帮助，对大部分的实验数据解读得心应手——他的学弟对此并未表现出任何不快，只带着点自豪地说学长从之前就是最优秀的，闹得他反而不好意思。  
奥默里克也回想起了更多的事情：他想起自己和努德内一起在校园的河边散步，在咖啡厅二楼的阳伞下聊天，试验连续通宵到精疲力尽的时候窝在一张床上共用能够到的最近的杯子喝水，努德内趴在他的膝盖上浅眠，而记忆中的视线一直聚焦在那张清瘦的脸上。  
在回忆中，他们一次也没有提到过爱。  
有了生物基础的数据加入，他们的实验推进速度远超从前。术式一遍遍在模拟器中被演算，显示出来的都是几近完美的数据。可奥默里克知道哪里不对——即便名为“灵魂”，他们所创造的也终究是容器而非新的生命。  
现如今他已从漫长的梦境中醒来，那么作为基础的灵魂又是从何而来？  
他不愿去验证自己的推测。基础部分的试验是在他失去意识的时间里由努德内一个人完成的，如果这个基础是他奥默里克，那么他理应感到熟悉，甚至是形同双子。他没有调整任何的数据，只由得那个仍在生长中的孩子自由发展。每当他想查阅那些基础文件的时候，努德内总是恰好带着他的东西出门去应付一些麻烦的人。而他回来的时候总是满脸疲惫：奥默里克清晰地记得自己的后辈有多么厌倦社交，因此他也只好搁置自己的疑问，走上前去抱住他单薄的肩。  
努德内像是被抽走了骨头一样毫不收敛地将自己的体重依靠在爱人身上，他在对方的肩颈处深呼吸，连手带脚地缠上去做个拥抱。奥默里克哭笑不得地抚摸着他的头发，像是哄孩子一样地轻轻拍着他的背。努德内拥抱的力度总是像要穿透他一般，带着强烈的眷恋和不安。  
“我爱你，奥默里克。”  
“我也爱你。”  
他们亲密无间地接吻，奥默里克却暗自皱起眉头。他向努德内隐瞒了实验的进度——这实在是太过简单，简单到往常的奥默里克绝不屑去做。他们之间从没有问询和困惑，只要看一眼之前的实验记录便能心领神会，了然于胸。因此当他私自留下了部分数据并手动将那些进程回档时，努德内也从未想过要去检查。  
努德内说要出一趟远门的时候，奥默里克为自己的窃喜而感到痛苦。可他仍用最自然的方式与他告别，整理好对方的领带双唇相碰。然后他将那些记录下来的步骤独自完成，实验室里机器细密而急促的声响甚至让他久违地有些发汗。奥默里克觉得自己的心跳在逐步与那不停跳跃的进度条同摆：他听得到背后的脚步声，可他全部的心思都凝伫在面前的虚空中。  
亚麻色短发的青年出现在那片光幕中，脸上的伤在半透明的投影中显得有些模糊，睁开眼睛后熟悉的蓝绿色令他头晕目眩。  
他笑了起来，对着奥默里克张开双手。  
“好久不见，奥默里克。我爱你。”  
身后的门被猛地拍开。努德内喘息着扑过去想要从背后抱住奥默里克，然而那个人已经摇摇晃晃地跪在了地面上，双手发狂一样地卷住了自己的黑发。  
奥默里克感觉自己的身体被海浪挤压着，逼迫他吐出最后一点希望。他的头痛得像是要从中碎裂开一般，被强行隔离的记忆疯狂倒灌涌入。  
他终于回忆起努德内的弥天大谎。


	3. *生命

奥默里克再次见到努德内的时候，对方还在重症监护室里沉睡。身边的医护人员来来往往，向那具幼小的身体上插着各式各样的管子。一个护士握住那只纤弱的手翻来翻去，也没有找到能再插滞留针的地方，只好将针头落在了手腕上，又找了布条来固定住防止走针。  
脸上缠着纱布的孩子皱了皱眉。他是觉得疼吗？奥默里克不知道，但他的母亲已经忍不住泪如雨下。她反复向不知道哪里的神佛祈祷着，希望他们能保佑这个命运多舛的孩子坚持下来。  
他是第一个目睹那场车祸现场的：努德内一把将他推出车厢的时候，他的脑子里还在思考对方刚刚提出的疑惑。那个未能完成的问题随着公交车被拦腰撞断的巨响融化了，赤红的液体蔓延到他脚下的时候，奥默里克下意识后退了一步。  
他从未如此靠近死亡，那些哭叫是如此陌生，令他从骨子里感到恐惧。  
让贝尔德家的人姗姗来迟——末子一人被送到这个家庭寄宿读书，他血缘上的家人们远在另一个国家，甚至几年里都没有来看过他一次。他的长兄留下了钱准备去赶回程的航班，而奥默里克的母亲问他们：  
“其他的呢？”  
“您是指免责合同吗？我们的律师在草拟了，还请您不必担心。”  
女人愤怒地扬起了巴掌，奥默里克没有听到她之后的声音。隔离室的大门被谨慎地合拢，而他终于得以在无菌防护服的包裹下接近那个总是跟在他后面沉默不语的少年。  
努德内还没有醒，但是状况已经平稳了下来。他的脏器受到了严重的损伤，腿部肌肉和神经受创更是让他本就脆弱的身体状况雪上加霜。“他能活下来，但是我们不保证有多久，也不保证他会不会醒。”奥默里克回忆起医生的话。  
“但是我会等他。”他这么想着，小心地将手从那些管子中伸过去，在对方泛灰的短发上奖励地揉了揉。  
他没有预料到自己将会在这场漫长的等待中等待如此之久，以至于当医院联系他的电话时，奥默里克差点摔碎了手中的茶杯。  
“我一定错过了很多。”  
刚刚醒来的努德内看着匆忙赶来的奥默里克，在氧气面罩的后面低声说。他已经睡了太久，声音沙哑而断续，在玻璃面罩的内部回荡着，创造出一种奇妙的回声。他眼中的奥默里克已经和记忆中大不相同：那个原本还像个少年的人已经长成了青年，身上的校服也换成了大学生活中常见的休闲服。但努德内仍然从熟悉的眼睛中找到了他在梦中寻找的那个灵魂——奥默里克伸出手来，像是他梦境中的人一样抚摸他的头发。  
“欢迎回家。”  
努德内觉得他的声音有些颤抖：完全不奥默里克式的颤抖。这个念头让他感到有些好笑，咽喉的不适很快使他轻轻咳嗽起来，但他仍旧坚持着尽可能大声地说。  
“我回来了。”

 

他在向下坠落的过程中捡拾着绝不会忘却的碎片。  
小时候出了车祸的孩子是他的后辈，艰难地活到二十三岁后迎来了身体机能停止的是他，主动要求把自己的大脑捐给项目的是他，这一切数据的基础也是他——奥默里克睁开眼，浑身湿透，如同刚从寒冬的河水里爬起。他的后脑还连着与实验器械接驳的数据线，未能适应好的身体把一段短短的路走得东倒西歪，然而他还是只顾向前，直到指尖触碰冰冷的机械。  
那是一具并无多余装饰的棺，内里的温度被控制在贴近绝对零度，让里面闭着双眼的人看上去仅仅是陷入另一场梦境。  
奥默里克想起他们之间的最后一个夜晚。  
那时努德内的身体状况已经不允许他在室外滞留太长时间，但他在一个再平常不过的午后对着正在整理实验桌的奥默里克说：“今天会有流星雨。”  
他刚刚喝完的咖啡杯还放在搭着毛毯的膝盖上，浅草的绿色比他的眼瞳淡上些许，却让他们都觉得安心。黑发的学者试图用今日的天气和观星点的距离来劝说自己的后辈，努德内却转着轮椅把杯子搁置在台面上，又带着点祈求地看他。  
在奥默里克的印象中，努德内很少求他什么，但是他的要求总令人不忍心拒绝。于是他只好把这个不怎么听话的人塞进毯子里裹好，又仔细地确认了安全带已经扣紧——努德内在昏迷的日子里错过了生长期，这让他比之同龄人瘦小不少。  
夕阳从他们视野中消失的时候，一直在对着手机打字的人突然抬起头来。他从怀里取出一板药片，思量了会后掰下一半塞进嘴里：奥默里克想要阻止他对止痛剂的滥用，可努德内伸手指了指前方的空地，示意他们已经抵达了山脚下。他看起来比刚刚更有精神，眉目间都是喜悦，奥默里克不想打搅他的快乐，只好决定将这笔帐延后再算。  
他们在山坡上停住，努德内执意要靠着他，奥默里克便小心地把他抱下来，让人窝在自己怀中。他们之间陷入一时的沉默，奥默里克听到努德内轻声地说：“流星雨要到后半夜才来。”  
“那我们就等到后半夜，努德内。”  
奥默里克尽可能让自己显得沉稳而可信，但他知道自己的指尖正在颤抖。努德内似乎笑了，他的笑声漂浮在空中，随时要挣脱地心引力去到未知的远方。  
“好。”他应道，握住奥默里克的手放在自己胸口。那些手指比空气还要冰凉，瘦削到凸显出肋骨的胸膛下却还是温暖的，“若我是夜，我会倾倒整个苍穹的星星来拥抱地面。”  
“那会是一场盛大而热烈的狂欢，”奥默里克亲吻他的发顶，却不敢看那双绿松石般的眼睛中如流星一样璀璨的，即将燃尽的光芒，“全世界都将为你燃烧。”  
“我会让它实现的。”  
奥默里克突然感到窒息。他像是在雪崩中被掩埋的旅人，寒意顺着血管流到四肢百骸，只剩下一点氧气在鼻腔中不愿离去。他抬起头来仰望着星空，如同最虔诚的教徒一样祈求着那象征奇迹的流星再次降临，可努德内捏了捏他的手，像是每一个无法入睡的夜那样对他撒娇。  
“学长，明天早上你还会在这里吗？”  
“会的，”他微笑着应道，“晚安，努德内。明天见。”  
于是怀中的人松开他的手，安静地奔向深不可见的梦境。星辰扭曲成线条又模糊成大片的光点，奥默里克眨了眨眼，怔愣地感受着液体滑过脸颊。

 

他想起自己没来得及说出口的感情，想起自己在失去爱慕之人时的痛苦，想起自己寄托在这个“灵魂”上的希望。他也想起自己在看到努德内安排的后事时抽搐的神经，想起自己在实验中永远小心翼翼，不肯手动调整任何“灵魂”自行演算出的结果。  
他是如此深爱着努德内，却生怕自己的意愿扭曲了那个孩子纯净的心，塑造出一个“用来回应自己的爱欲”的人。  
当一切尘埃落定，奥默里克小心地启动了最后的演算程式，注视那个亚麻色头发的影子出现在他面前。如果努德内当年没有出事，他应该长得和自己一样高了——就像眼前这样。他在脑子里不停地推演着之前想象的无数种开场白：他会提问吗？他留存了多少记忆呢？他还会认得我吗？  
可那个影子睁开眼睛，只是看着他笑了。  
“好久不见，奥默里克。我爱你。”  
他感到世界从他面前碎裂开来。  
难道他终究还是用那卑劣的欲望干涉了他学弟的遗志？  
连接着的试验设备显示出的脑电波紊乱到难以控制，绝望包裹着他的内心，可他又无法否认在听到那句话的时候自己内心的欢喜和快慰：奥默里克不得不承认自己所经历的一切都是咎由自取。他跌坐在地，痛苦和撕裂几乎把他逼疯了，直到温暖的黑暗包裹住他的意识。  
“晚安，我会等你醒来。”熟悉的声音安抚着他的神经，而熟悉而温柔的松绿伴随他陷入睡梦。他的学弟用真实交错着谎言编织了这个错乱的幻境，将他几近崩溃边缘的精神安抚下来，一层层带回现实。而那个半透明的人影此刻正蹲在冰棺的另一边，伸出手去搭在他的手背上，却径直穿过了他的身体。  
努德内没有说话。他的脸和卧在棺中的人贴的很近，近到奥默里克有些头晕目眩。他们的灵魂仍旧未曾分开：他感受到努德内的不安，失落，和无处安放的爱。  
“我爱你。”他没有落泪，但是奥默里克听到他的哭声，“这下你也抛弃了我一次，我们扯平了。”  
他分不清眼前的究竟是努德内，还是自己创造出来的什么东西。可他知道自己正爱着，别无理由，仅此而已。  
奥默里克感到一阵脱力。他的精神无比疲惫，却又有一种解放后的轻快感。他觉得自己的灵魂漂浮在半空中注视着这荒诞的一幕，未对他此刻的行为施以任何鞭挞。  
他俯下身去隔着透明棺盖亲吻努德内的唇，而对方像个孩童般凑过来，停在恰到好处的距离上，在奥默里克的额头落下一吻。  
“我爱你。”  
他半透明的头发和爱人的纠缠在一起，犹如梦境未醒。


End file.
